the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Madame La Déchante
"I swear, some of the rather boisterous ones get to see Dr. Jekyll more in a week than I do!" Madame La Déchante is a plump woman who is the society's singer. This brunette has been described as "well manicured woman", "baby faced", and "her voice is soft and light, laced with the faintest hint of a posh French accent." Her singing is similar to that of Renee Flemming while her normal speaking voice is close to Emmy Rossum. She is also often seen with a fan. Narrator-- She is narrator-less and only communicates in character. Biography Madame La Déchante is a 22 year old opera singer born in Hampshire. Victoria was once married to the Phantom of the Opera. The reason why the Phantom married her is because her family is old and abusive. She was betrothed to her cousin and bound to the massive family chamber choir, a fact that angered the Phantom, who believed she had real potential to become a soloist. Their love was real and deep, but they were ALWAYS fighting because he never wanted to listen to her and he was always gone. She finally confronted him and he was countered her, replying simply with "why stay?" Crushed and feeling like a stand-in for Christine, she left followed by his divorce papers. Interestingly enough, the two ladies set aside their differences and became friends. In the end the relationship between the two was determined to be too toxic and he let her go, but they still love each other. Victoria doesn't believe he ever actually requited her feelings though. This causes tension in her current arrangement. Victoria has mild psychic abilities. She can detect real phantoms and can hear the narrators. Victoria was trained primarily in choral music, but she also has training in opera. Victoria then joined the Society. "I am brought to this place by the study of my craft. There is not much interest in understanding of the human voice or its incredible capability, and it is not socially acceptable for a woman to engage in academic pursuits, so I conduct those studies here and test my hypothesis there. " Victoria is married to her good friend Hen, who saved her life after she attempted suicide. Story Appearances Nex's Return After many weeks of living in other dimensions, Nex has finally returned to the Society. A Prank Too Far Nex attempts to create a smoke bomb, however there are some unexpected side effects. Nightmares from the Future Dreamer returns to the Society after a trip but she carries grave news. Haunting Pasts A figure from Elias's past appears, Richard tries to process some harsh memories, Not-Allison tries to hide from the consequences of her actions, and the new lodgers get some advice and a room. Actions Have Consequences Familiar figures return to the society, Richard's nightmares become reality, Hela puts pressure on Lodgers, the Society is targeted by a group of thieves. Halloween Special: Monster Mash A strange green fog has infiltrated the Society turning all of the lodgers into monsters! Pictures 17860124b593f91dc4650bf4ebdff74854f24973e14acf1204a7f3a462e6359e.png 0c74a93b14d72040398774bd35255e6b52e8c1f125894c6a651e1ce64ee5a132.png 9fe7a492b2c660453b7078a54386a3f6ccf1483ae2efac4e5938c12d6d15b1a1 (1).jpg 33e3ebff6e37e8b8296eb039a79f4cd4d9824e16b61b55dbb5f6a92eb48a7d2b.jpg 724d2bf82815b0dcfe4fe3bbd2b106312f4b540fc05e04ca1d1d1d3915ddba5f.png 8808535e1f4e5544f98aa59fef26976b83448e6d5dcf0667d145ab3d44c5ac71.jpg A Witch's Soliloquoy.png For the Benfit of Your Safety (1).png|During Holy Week, Victoria's uncle comes to stay in her old home- forcing her mother to flee to one of the houses the Phantom gave her in the divorce. Hen sets out to confront the violent men on her father's side. For the Benefit of Your Safety (2).png|After assuring him that she doesn't need his mothering, Victoria is confronted with a thinly veiled challenge. It is at this time that her mixed feelings are exposed, leaving Hen with a lingering sense of doubt that her love is anything more than platonic. Damage Unspoken.png|'' "I do love you, you know" '' This interaction during the 'Fireworks" arc showcases the distance that has grown between the pair. Victoria is trying so desperately to hold their relationship together that she is completely disregarding everything else- including the issues she sweeps under the rug. Hen, on the other hand can see the conflict in her eyes. He wants to believe that her efforts are a genuine sign of her adoration, but he knows the difference between infatuation and phlial love and it brings him great pain. At this moment, her reassurances are coming off more as desperate to him. nightgown.png Music.png|Doctor Richard Nicholas Edward Prince and Madame. Drawn by ATasteForVintages madame.png Category:Characters